User blog:Fang's girl/T.+D. Tess+David
Chapter 1 I looked into his dark eyes and saw flames and swirling as the did at night when we snuck out of the school. For those of you who found this tale and dont know who the heck i am,I am Tess Carter and i live in the year 1974 in London. I stay at a prison actualy the name of the place is "The institued for the gifted being"translation the place for people who are diferent like me for example, I can physicaly set anything on fire with out touching it at all. My father sent me here after my mum died in the asylum. she started wandering the streets at night before i was born and she had been in that asylum till i was born then she died. They sent me to My dad in Paris and he drove to London and stayed with me till i was 4 then i was sent here. The boy who i mentioned before was David he is a resident at the prison also. His mum put him in ther because he broke their cat's back when he was 4. He can physicaly manipulate anything with is mind and he was developing the skill when he was playing with the cat. But tonite it was just me and him in the night mist i wish time would just sto- I open my eyes to see his chest pressed up to mine and his warm moth smooth and soft on mine. Oh My God what is happening to us.7 monthes ago we were just friends in the exersise yard but in the last few monthes things started to weirden out like David smiling David has never smiled unless it was at the warden she has big brown eyes and dry brown hair for my oipinon. Remembering David staring at her made my blood stain my cheaks in embaresment that i cared. Just then David wispered in my ear "I love you" Chapter 2 "I Love you, I Love you, I Love you" those words echoed in my head for the past few days. As I pace in the flame proof room i am trapped in i think about things and they are.. 1)How do I get out of here 2)when will the bruenette Bueaty leave 3)David! 4)David? 5)David I floped on the bed and winced as the springs tore scrapes in my back. I wanted to scream and dart out of my cell block to the exercise yard and hop the barb wire fence into freedom. I almost hit the wall when i jumped as a voice that i would never forget in my ear wispered for the other side of the door. "Yo, You alright i think I smelt your brain melt."David said as he entered my room. Looking the same;Tall Dark and unbeleivable unreadable as he sat on the cot next to me. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the sarcasm layered thick in his voice. "Go away,David." "Why?" " 'cause I dont want a human in my room that is flamable while I am mad, So please leave so i dont hurt you again."I shivered at the thought of when I first met David. For those of you who dont know about that day I will tell you here is what happened. It was 3 days after I arrived at the prison and I met David later that evening on our way to our rooms he came in and I had just gotten a letter from my aunt saying that my dad died in a car accident and I was so mad that my hands sort of burst into flames and it was creeping up my arms when i noticed that I had been holding Davids hand and I had burned him I calmed down as fast as a blink and I felt so bad that I have never forgave myself even today I am still upset about it. He left with a solem expression on his face and I was instatly just as sad I waited for the heat to come and soon it did. While I was asleep I thought about me and david david and me what was up with all of the dude drama I would tell my mom or if my best friend was a girl but my mom is dead and my best friend is the issue. What was I going to do?? Category:Blog posts